


Spamano Oneshots

by HetaCon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Occasional angst, aka one story but I should still put it, gonna be honest, this is just me being obsessed with their dynamic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: Just a various collection of Spamano oneshots. Most of these are a year old or so. Warnings will be unique to each chapter, I'll put them in the notes at the beginning!
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	1. Stormy Moonlit Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 465
> 
> Warning: Major character death, physical fighting, guns, blood mention

“Lovino, what’s going on!?”

“Fight back you idiot!”

“I can’t!”

Lovino sobbed, rain soaking his entire body as he threw a hard punch at Antonio’s head. The man quickly ducked, backing up once again as he held up his arms to block anything. He tasted the copper tint of blood from his busted lower lip. Lovino wouldn’t stop, he wasn’t doing anything but advancing on him. Sobs wracked his body with every hit he tried to land and each seemed so reluctant and yet so determined.

“Please tell me what’s happening, I don’t get what’s going on!” Antonio pleaded.

He quickly blocked another hit before gasping for air as Lovino had landed a kick to his side. Lovino quickly got in more hits, starting to sob harder.

“This hurts enough, at least fight so you have a chance!”

“I can’t, I can’t ever do that.”

“Why not!? I have to kill you Antonio!!” Lovino sobbed.

Antonio looked up at his boyfriend silently, noticing Lovino’s hand shakily hovering over the holster where a pistol was. Without a moment of thought, he made Lovino grab it and brought the gun to his forehead.

“Do it. I’m not going to fight you,” he muttered, his voice nearly drowned out by a loud crash of thunder in the distance.

Lovino’s chest heaved as he broke down, collapsing to his knees, Antonio still keeping the gun aimed to his own head. Antonio went over and kneeled in front of him, cupping his cheeks.

“I’m sorry that we never got married. The ring was being fitted, I was going to have it by Friday. I was going to take you out to dinner, propose to you in the park after a walk, on that little bridge I know you love. And I know you won’t ever say it out loud but I know you love the cheesy romance, you always have. I’m sorry I couldn’t get the chance to call you Lovino Fernández Carriedo. I should’ve done this sooner. And I’m sorry I never got the chance to raise a child with you, I know how much you wanted to take care of our own little one. I know you wanted it so badly. I love you with all my heart, Lovino Vargas. I always will,” he smiled bittersweetly, kissing Lovino as a goodbye.

Lovino started crying more as he kissed back and his breath hitched as Antonio pulled away, putting the gun back to his head.

“It’s Lovino Fernández Carriedo, it always will be. I love you,” Lovino whispered, taking a shaky breath.

Antonio let a few tears fall down his face with a smile, getting one last look at his love before Lovino pulled the trigger.


	2. A Life of Wants and Accualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino talks about a future he wishes he could have. He didn't know Antonio was up but it doesn't seem to matter in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 926
> 
> Warning: None that I can think of

Lovino tried desperately to fall asleep but, despite his best efforts, failed miserably. With a sigh, he turned away from the window and climbed on top of his peacefully sleeping boyfriend, promptly flopping on him.

“I know you’re not up..” Lovino whispered, pausing to think before continuing on. “But I wanted to tell you that I love you.”

He frowned and huffed, shifting more on top of Antonio. He paused for moment. “Why can’t you be up you stupid? I want cuddles.”

After a while, Lovino nudged his nose into Antonio’s neck.

“You know, I wish we could’ve met like normal people do. I wish we were normal people. We wouldn’t have to go to dumb meetings. You and I could be people just dating like normal.”

Lovino contemplated for a second before smiling.

“You’d own a little café where you’d do nothing but make people happy all day. I know you like that. And you’d play your guitar on that little stool that acoustic guitar players always sit on cause they want to be stupid. You’d sing nothing but sappy love songs all day, preferably in Spanish even though I can’t understand it. You’d especially do it for me cause you’re nothing but a stupid with the biggest heart.”

Lovino looked up at Antonio still sleeping and snuggled close, chuckling to himself as he remarked that he should probably shut up and go to sleep.

“No no no, keep going, I want to hear more about this stupid with a big heart,” Antonio peeked open an eye at Lovino, the latter laughing and grabbing a pillow, smacking Antonio’s face with it.

“You were listening the whole time and just let me sound like a weirdo?”

“Oh, you and I know you don’t just sound like one, mi amor.”

“Ah, shut up!” Lovino laughed out more.

“Ok ok, I get it. Anyways, go ahead,” Antonio said innocently, smiling like a little kid as he rolled over a little, folding his hands over his chest.

“Oh, why did I ever fall for such a dork?” Lovino sighed and smiled, planting a gentle kiss on Antonio’s lips.

“You’d have a lot of fun at the café, talking to everyone and eventually you’d beg me to join it and would want to give it a cheesy name if I did. You’d try to get me to even though I hate talking to people and you know it but you’d insist and so I would idiotically say yes because I’m so stupidly in love with you.”

Antonio listened intently before asking Lovino, “Well, how would you do working there?”

“I’d be horrible at it but you’d tell me that people were so happy with me talking to them like I’m the more interesting man in the world.”

“That’s cause you are!”

“Hey, I’m answering your question, stop interrupting,” Lovino chided.

“Anyways, I would tell you it wasn’t so bad but I still sucked but I know you’d be happy to have me there. We’d have a lot of regular customers and I’d love to see you every day and it’s just the two of us. You’d tell me that I’m always so good with the little ones like you always do and then I’d start to want a baby of my own. If I brought it up, you’d be shouting to the world how happy you are because everyone needs to know that you’re excited about everything.”

The Spaniard chuckled with a nod. “Well, would we go through with it? Would you be willing to adopt a kid to take care of?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. You’d always have to tell me that I need to cuss less around them and I know I’d be the worst example of a father but you’d fix it. You fix everything.”

“What else would we do?”

“We’d just live normal lives and we’d be happy. I’d love it.. When we get married, hopefully before a kid, we’d have a really extravagant one. And I know you’d want a simple one but you’d be more than willing to spend as much on it as you could if it would make me happy. And I’d be very happy.. I am very happy, Antonio,” Lovino said softly, looking up.

“I’m happy too, Lovi, I want to be with you until I die. I’d like that life.”

“Yeah but it’s stupid probably. That could never happen,” Lovino sighed gently, nuzzling his head into the crook of Antonio’s neck.

“Maybe not all of it but we can get some of them taken care of,” Antonio smiled, grabbing a small box off of the nightstand and opening it to show a ring.

Lovino sat up and gasped, covering his mouth with a hand. “Antonio?”

“I know I can’t give you a normal life but I know that I do want to be with you for as long as we live. Please marry me,” Antonio smiled, grabbing one of Lovino’s hands and kissing his knuckles softly.

“Oh Toño, yes, oh my god,” Lovino breathed out, starting to cry.

“Lovi, please don’t cry,” Antonio quickly said, pulling him close as Lovino hugged back.

“I can’t help it,” Lovino sniffled and laughed softly as Antonio slipped the ring on to his finger gently. “Oh my gosh,” he laughed again and looked up before leaning in, kissing Antonio on the lips once again.


	3. Lonely Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days are tough for Lovino, especially when Antonio is away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 300
> 
> Warning: Loneliness, references to death but I promise that no one is dead, crying

A glance over at the clock.

3:00 AM.

Lovino looked up at the ceiling.

He clutched the blankets. Nothing was there to stop them from moving. And that’s exactly what hurt.

He looked back to the clock again.

3:01.

He let out a sob, a scream for attention, for help, for comfort, anything.

His brother came in quickly, his eyes wide. “Fratello, what’s wrong?” he asked sweetly, sitting next to Lovino, wiping away hot, heavy tears that were building up in the older one’s eyes.

Before Lovino could even let out torturous, painful sobs, they died down to pathetic, weak hiccups like that of a scared child. Feliciano quickly lifted the sheets and got in with Lovino, holding him close. He rested Lovino’s head on his chest. Lovino held on to him as if he’d break otherwise.

Antonio had been gone for a month. He hadn’t died, nothing like that, but he was on a business trip that was taking longer than expected. And Lovino broke down. He felt pathetic for missing his boyfriend so badly. But it was at night when he’d start to think about it. His chest felt heavy and the familiar dip of the bed wasn’t there. Feliciano was only there because Lovino so desperately missed Antonio.

Feliciano knew how much Lovino struggled to get through some days, even with Antonio. But now, Antonio wasn’t here for the moment. And that made everything so much worse.

Lovino started to beg for Feliciano to bring Antonio back. Feliciano told him there was unfortunately nothing he could do to help fix that. Lovino nodded, saying he knew, but still told Feliciano that it hurt.

Eventually Lovino had tuckered himself out and had fallen asleep. Feliciano stayed with him, making sure to hold him close the entire night.


	4. Never Needs a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes depression doesn't need a reason. Lovino knows that firsthand but he's lucky to have a good boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 379
> 
> Warning: Lovino has depression

Lovino was tightly clutching his arm, laying on his side on his and Antonio’s bed. He hadn’t felt great during dinner. Usually he had seconds and thirds but today was just.. Different.

He didn’t have a reason for it. But Antonio noticed when Lovino quickly put his dish in the sink before going upstairs. Antonio had become used to this by now.

Depression was a hard thing for Lovino to deal with. Even with medication. He knew that he could only do so much and nothing he could do would magically fix Lovino. But he would always try to help. So that was the reason for him climbing in to bed right behind Lovino.

He softly moved Lovino’s hand away from his own arm.

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” he said gently, knowing it would be a distinctly shaped bruise by the morning. Lovino didn’t say anything, only picking at a loose thread on the sheets, his eyes downcast. “Do you know why?” Antonio asked him vaguely. Lovino knew what he meant though and shook his head.

He had no clue why he felt awful. Antonio smiled a little and hugged him close, spooning him as if he’d shatter if Antonio was too rough. Lovino told him it made him feel important because Antonio took extra time just to move him gently. So Antonio kept keeping things slow when he handled Lovino. Handled with care indeed.

Another thing he knew Lovino loved was warmth. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped them both in it, leaning down to nuzzle his face into Lovino’s neck. He breathed warmly against the delicate skin, planting featherlight kisses on it. Lovino let out a soft coo. Antonio knew to keep doing that.

And so for the next hour, he pressed slow, lazy little kisses to the crook of Lovino’s neck. Lovino felt a lot better and felt Antonio would have wanted him to talk. But Antonio told him to talk only if he wanted to. So Lovino allowed himself to remain silent and he turned, burying his face into Antonio’s chest. He smiled a soft, happy little smile as Antonio scratched a hand gently through Lovino’s hair.

“There’s my beautiful little chico,” Antonio hummed out, letting silence wash over them again.


	5. Mishmash of Emotions and All That Fun Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino's a mess but he's Antonio's mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count:
> 
> Warning: Swearing, crying

At 4 in the morning, Lovino finally turned off the lights in the small room he was using as an art studio in his tiny apartment before going to the single bedroom, one side of the bed already occupied by his boyfriend.

Lovino very quietly made sure to change, cracking his back and sighing out, exhausted as he slid into bed next to Antonio. Just as he got himself slowly tucked into Antonio’s arms though, he suddenly found himself cursing how much the universe seemed to hate him as his boyfriend, known for how much of a heavy sleeper he was, suddenly decided that NOW would be the perfect time to wake up.

“Hey baby,” Antonio murmured quietly, wrapping his arms close around Lovino’s waist, kissing gently at his neck.

“Hey,” Lovino whispered back, leaning back into the hold.

“It’s late, you gonna be able to get enough sleep?” Antonio whispered.

Lovino sighed and turned around to face his boyfriend, snuggling into him. “Mm,” he muttered, not answering Antonio’s question in the slightest.

“You ok, Lovi?”

“Kinda just wanna cry,” Lovino muttered out finally with a semi-amused huff.

“Why do you say that?”

“I dunno, maybe it’s just cause life seems to going off the rails at the moment, I’m losing my mind, I don’t know what I’m even trying to do anymore,” Lovino responded, resting his head on the pillow to look up at Antonio, putting a hand on his cheek. It was in no way gentle and tender, Lovino just kind of needed lazy contact as he unceremoniously flopped his hand on Antonio’s cheek. Antonio didn’t seem to mind much.

“I know it’s hard but I promise it’ll be ok. You can cry if you need to, I know that helps you,” Antonio told Lovino, kissing his hair. “And hey, you may be going crazy but you best bet that cute little butt that I’m going to stick with my Lovi no matter what. I promised to stay by his side and even when his brain feels like jelly and he’s super moody and unable to do much, I’m here to give him lots of kisses to make him feel better~”

“You’re such a considerate asshole and I hate you for it,” Lovino muttered, pouting.

Antonio pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling him close, lying on his back with Lovino resting on top of him. Lovino hummed appreciatively, content to rest his cheek on Antonio’s bare chest, his ear pressed to his heartbeat, letting it calm him down. They stayed like that for a while, Antonio gently scratching down Lovino’s back to release some of the tension.

Without a word of warning, Lovino was crying, just silently letting everything hit him all at once. Antonio could tell that he just needed to go through the motions at the moment. They’d talk more tomorrow morning.

After a long while, Lovino wiped his eyes before resting his head back on Antonio’s chest. “Thanks Tonio, you’re the best boyfriend ever,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Of course, I’m just helping my baby out however he needs. He’s got this all under control.”

“Mmmm, if you say so.”

Antonio chuckled. “I’m going to take work off tomorrow ok? We can have a moody day, take a break, do nothing and feel as miserable as we want. How does that sound to you?”

“Perfect,” Lovino said quietly, drifting off to sleep as Antonio smiled, following his lead.


	6. A Proper Read of the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Lovino makes some not so subtle gestures towards Antonio, mainly with food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,380
> 
> Warning: Food, poison mention but nothing is poisoned, making out (they're low-key horny for each other, ngl)

“The princes have been getting awfully close with their bodyguards, haven't they? Is that even allowed? It seems questionable to me” a servant muttered to another as they walked along one of the long castle halls.

Prince Lovino was just in time at the door to hear that, barely opening it as that statement was remarked.

“Hm,” he snorted before opening the door fully and going back to his bedroom with a quickened but elegant pace.

Lovino was the first in line for the Vargas throne as he was the eldest son of his parents’ children. His parents had died years ago and seeing as Lovino was much too young to rule the kingdom, his grandfather had offered to step back in until Lovino had turned 18. That would be very soon in fact.

The prince wasn’t ideally the first choice for the throne. His younger brother, Feliciano, was the first pick but that’s not how the line of succession worked. Marcelo, the youngest, would likely never have that opportunity but had come to terms with it. Lovino had, of course, considered abdication but was convinced otherwise by his grandfather. What he wouldn’t do to give that old man something to be proud of.

Except find a wife, that was the last thing he would ever subject himself to. The reason for this being the fact that he didn’t want one. No, he was much more interested in his bodyguard, the one stationed at his door as he walked into his room. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was a quirky sort of character. He had a common disregard for the princes’ personal space and all three of them greatly loved him for it. Everyone treated them as if made of glass and immediately felt scorn for merely brushing up against them. Antonio, however, greeted them each with a kiss on the cheek and Lovino with a hug as well. He had little regard for any actual rules except his main one: keeping Prince Lovino safe. And that he did. Lovino wasn’t dead yet, at least not that he knew of.

“Prince Lovino, is there anything you need?” Antonio asked, peeking his head in. Lovino looked over and smiled.

“Can you get Emma for me and check on how lunch preparation is coming?”

“Of course,” the guard smiled brightly, slipping out to do so.

Emma, Lovino’s personal dresser and fashion consultant, rushed in within minutes of Antonio’s exit.

“Prince Lovino, I have gotten word that you wished to see me?”

“Mhm, I need the best outfit you can put together,” Lovino smiled, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Ah, would this happen to be for the..?” she asked before smiling at the nod Lovino gave her. “Wonderful! That definitely deserves something special!”

The woman went through all of the clothes the prince possibly possessed, picking out an outfit that was regal but casual in a sense. Not too much but just the right amount of elegance.

“Do you think he’ll suspect anything?” Emma asked gently as she dressed Lovino, tightening up the laces of his corset.

“Ah, not so tight!” he hissed out, sighing as she loosened it a bit before continuing. “Knowing him, of course not. Antonio’s too dense to even understand when someone blatantly flirts with him. I have to practically beat the girls off with a stick cause he thinks they’re ‘just being polite’. There’s no way he’ll know. But it’s better that he doesn’t realize than me trying nothing.”

“Have you talked to the king yet about marrying him?” the woman looked at him, trying not to laugh as he turned red.

“I need to know if he loves me first before I even consider asking!”

“Alright your highness, I was simply curious. Forgive me,” she apologized, putting his tunic on him. She gently combed his bangs with her hand.

“You don’t need to apologize, I’m not made of porcelain,” he smiled and kissed her hair.

“Yes, I forget.”

Lovino looked over to the door as one of the cooks brought in some of the plates for lunch that had been prepared. “Everything is going to plan, thank goodness,” he said softly.

After the last things were set up, Emma left Lovino’s room, turning to Antonio. “Good afternoon, Antonio,” she greeted.

“Hi Emma, how are you?” Antonio asked with a smile.

“Well, thank you. Prince Lovino requested your presence,” she nodded towards the door before slipping away.

Antonio turned to the door, going in and standing at the doorway. “My prince, you requested my presence?” he asked gently, a little wary. Lovino never had called him in before, he had always come out to do so. It was usually an update on when they were going out or for Antonio to do something for him but it was never this.

Lovino sat behind delicate foods presented, quite literally, on silver platters. He uncharacteristically gave a slight smile to Antonio, motioning him forward.

“I apologize for asking this but why have you asked for me, your highness?” God, was Antonio nervous.

“Sit,” the prince ordered, Antonio silently obeying as he took a seat in the empty chair facing the table. Lovino perched himself against the couch, shaking his head. “No, in front of me.”

“Ah, of course.”

Lovino smiled, grabbing a plate and placing it in his lap. He looked down at the beautifully made dessert before frowning.

“I require that you taste it for me,” the prince demanded, grabbing a fork and getting some cake on it.

Antonio blinked, looking at the fork placed in front of him. “Your highness?”

“You’d rather I be poisoned?”

“Of course not, my apologies,” the guard bowed his head before taking a bite. “Oh my gosh..” Antonio moaned out a little.

Lovino smiled to himself. Antonio was too cute for his own good.

“I’m sorry, it’s uh.. It’s fine, my prince..”

“Good,” Lovino hummed before sitting up. “The wine might not be safe either,” he looked expectantly at his guard, scooting closer so Antonio was in front of him.

When coaxed, Antonio tasted it yet Lovino insisted he take a little more.

Lovino persisted in having Antonio try everything that he had on the table, most pastries and desserts. The prince was practically cooing over his guard before rubbing his hand up Antonio’s chin. With a breath, Antonio’s lips collided with Lovino’s and he was quick to grab him tight, roughly pulling Lovino into his lap.

Lovino laughed and kissed Antonio passionately, allowing for Antonio’s tongue to slip into his mouth. He tasted like wine, chocolate, and sugar, making Lovino very glad for the assortments he’d chosen for lunch.

Abruptly, Antonio pulled back, his face bright red as he tried to compose himself. “Oh my gosh your highness, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me! Oh Dios mío. Have me fired, kicked out of the kingdom, executed,” Antonio babbled, his breathing growing erratic as he just kept going and going.

With a sigh and soft smile, Lovino kissed his cheek gently, nuzzling his nose against Antonio’s cheek for a moment to calm him down. That seemed to do the trick as Antonio closed his eyes, letting Lovino snuggle into him. Lovino could tell Antonio was practically close to melting, his shoulders loosening up within moments. 

Lovino placed slow, leisurely kisses all over Antonio’s face before his lips were back on Antonio’s. Antonio moaned, falling back on to the floor, completely melting into the carpet.

Lovino couldn’t help but laugh, rubbing his hands up Antonio’s chest.

After a few moments spent like that, Lovino turning Antonio to absolute putty as they kissed, Lovino sat up, smiling.

“Wow..”

Lovino laughed more. “Feel good?” he mused, taking in how blown out Antonio’s pupils were at the moment.

“I’ve never been more in love with you,” Antonio muttered.

“Good, because I love you too~” Lovino hummed to him.

“Oh thank god, I thought I was misreading you feeding me entirely.”

Lovino smiled and kissed him again. “For once, you’ve read the mood perfectly~”


	7. In a Fountain in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino is just there, sitting in the fountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 584
> 
> Warning: Swearing, crying, panic attack

The rain poured down in turrets as Lovino looked out over the park he was sitting in. Today was a day, that was for sure. He honestly felt so lost with everything going on in his life that here he was, soaked, in a park, sitting on the center of the fountain. The streetlights were the only things illuminating everything around him and he heard thunder crash in the distance.

It was insanely cold and the wind made it worse. Lovino was only in a t-shirt and shorts to add on to that so Lovino was freezing. He didn’t mind the shivering much though, too focused on his sobbing being covered up by the wind and rain.

Lovino leaned his head back against the statue on the fountain, his breathing going uneven, a panic attack setting in before he knew it. He shook even more from nerves, his teeth gritted. Everything in his body hurt.

“Lovino?” a voice called out to him from the edge of the fountain, something he barely managed to hear.

Some splashing was heard and Lovino had hands, really warm hands, clasping his own as he was guided off the center of the fountain and into someone’s arms.

“That’s it, I gotcha, you’re alright,” the familiar voice said, the person hugging him close.

Lovino kept crying, his breath heavy and broken, as the person started to walk. They eventually made it to a house and Lovino’s panic attack lifted up enough to allow him to actually think. It figures his boyfriend was the one to find him, Antonio was always somehow there to help.

“You want to take a warm bath, Lovi?” Antonio asked as he unlocked the front door to his house.

Lovino could only nod at the question and within 10 minutes, he was sinking into warm water, Antonio washing his hair gently.

“Feli texted me, said you went out for a walk and didn’t take your phone with you and that that was a couple hours ago. I knew you’d probably be in the park but I didn’t expect you to be in the fountain,” Antonio laughed.

“Feel awful.”

“I figured, Lovinito, anything I can do to help? Want to talk about it?”

Lovino sighed. Curse his boyfriend for being kind and compassionate. 

“Everything too much, don’t want it, needed crying,” he barely mumbled out, turning to bury his face in Antonio’s chest.

Antonio nodded along, listening to him. “Mhm, what else?”

“Feel like shit, life sucks,” Lovino muttered out.

“Want hot cocoa as soon as we get you cleaned up and in dry clothes?” Antonio offered, smiling as he received a nod from Lovino.

Lovino was still reeling but it honestly felt ok at the moment. He didn’t need to say more than he wanted to, he could drink his hot cocoa in silence, and he hugged Antonio when he felt like it. He was spiraling but as Antonio squeezed his hand, Lovino knew it was safe to do so. The tides would settle eventually, doing so just as Antonio had tucked the two of them into bed.

“Buenas noches mi amor, te amo mucho,” Antonio whispered to him, kissing his hair.

Antonio wasn’t expecting him to say anything, Lovino knew that his boyfriend never made him say or do anything he didn’t want to, even if it was expected of him. With that knowledge, Lovino sniffled and smiled the tiniest bit, falling asleep.


End file.
